


Stakeout

by PyrophobicDragon



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrophobicDragon/pseuds/PyrophobicDragon
Summary: It was a dark a stormy night...It wasn't. I lied.
Relationships: Curran/Heinwald (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 22





	Stakeout

Curran leaned his back against the grimy wall, his eyes roaming the street, landing on the lit streetlamp, the green door, the cobbled stone, never lingering in one place too long. There’s a saying that inquisitors like to grumble on long stakeouts like this one: hurry-up-and-wait. And that’s exactly what he was doing: waiting.

“He’s not going to be here for a long while.”

Curran tilted his ear up, indicating that he was listening. He wasn’t going to leave for love nor money, but letting his partner vent his deductions would at least keep the man entertained for a little bit.

“He has two children, a son and a daughter, that he obviously cares about. So, not only is he going to eat dinner with his family, he’s also going to wait until his children bid him good night before he leaves his house, which is likely going to be around nine or nine-thirty.”

Curran shrugged in response. “You never know, partner. Circumstances change. The kids could have gone to a sleepover, or maybe they have an eight o’clock bedtime.”

Heinwald sighed dramatically. He did know, in fact. As much as he knew the importance of catching the man here, sneaking into that building halfway down the street.

“...Bored.”

“Read your book, then.”

“I’m finished with it.”

Goddess, he sounded like a child. No, he was way worse than Lathna was.

“Then take a nap or something. Or you could go home.”

Heinwald didn’t reply. When Curran glanced over, he was scowling.

He chuckled and turned his attention back to the street.

After a few minutes, he felt Heinwald scoot in closer, cuddling against his arm. Without looking at his partner, he wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Though it was early spring, the warmth of the season hasn’t quite penetrated the chill of night. Curran himself was wearing his overcoat in deference to that.

Without any warning at all, Heinwald stuck a hand down his pants.

Curran jumped ten feet in the air--five feet from surprise, and five feet from how fucking  _ cold _ Heinwald’s hands were. “Fuck!” he hissed. “Heinwald, what the hell!”

“My hands are cold,” Heinwald said, despite the fact that it was only  _ one _ hand he was using and that there were plenty of other places he could stick his hands to warm them up. “Also, I’m bored.”

It was probably a bad sign that Curran could follow this mad bastard’s leaps of logic. “And this is the perfect way to solve both?” he asked, with an edge of sarcasm.

Heinwald only beamed at him. “You understand me so well, partner.” He wrapped his slender hand around Curran’s soft, but interested, cock.

Before he could do anything more, Curran grabbed his wrist, immobilizing his hand but not actually forcibly pulling it out. “We’re in public,” he hissed.

“We picked this spot specifically so that no one would see us in here,” Heinwald countered. He tested his luck, attempting to stroke Curran’s cock. Curran let him.

“We’re on a stakeout.”

“ _ You’re _ on a stakeout. I’m just here to keep you….company.” Heinwald blinked at him guilelessly. He rubbed his thumb against the head of Curran’s cock, pressing the pad of it against the tip.

“You really think I’ll let you get away with this?”

His pretty little face curved into a smirk. “I have no doubts that you’ll have...words for me later. But for now…” he gave it a squeeze, one that had Curran clenching his teeth with the urge to groan.

“Do keep an eye out for our perp, would you?” his lover whispered, his voice as smooth as silk, as he pulled his hand out of Curran’s pants, making sure to brush up against his dick along the way. 

Curran obeyed, glancing back towards the empty street. He could feel Heinwald undoing his fly, then cool air against his dick as Heinwald managed to free it. The draft didn’t last for long, for Heinwald immediately--eagerly--grabbed on.

He grit his teeth, leaning his head fully against the wall as he enjoyed the sensation of Heinwald’s soft, nobleman’s hands wrapped around his dick, tugging firmly. He was well-practiced at giving Curran handjobs at this point. He knew exactly how to pull, how to squeeze, how to gently rub his fingernails against the tip before venturing back up to toy with his balls. Within moments, Curran was fully hard, his dick curved up towards the heavens.

He couldn’t lie and say that it was an unfamiliar sensation, getting a handie in a back alley by the prettiest man in the universe. And while most of the time he wasn’t above spilling all over a grimy footpath, today…

“If you’re going to be such a whore,” his voice was already going horse. “You might as well get on your knees and suck my dick.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that smirk.

The absence of warmth left his arm bereft as Heinwald moved to stand in front of him. Curran glanced away from the street down to his lover’s face for a brief moment, during which he was unable to resist the urge to give him a sweet little peck on the forehead.

Then, Heinwald dropped to his knees and licked the head of his dick.

“Urr….” Curran couldn’t hold back the pleased groan this time, and Heinwald continued after making a pleased little noise in response. 

Despite Curran’s demand, he didn’t start out by sucking. Instead, he focused on licking every square inch of Curran’s cock, laving his tongue up the shaft, making sure to get the top, the sides, and the bottom. The sensation of extra chill that came from cool air on his wet cock made Curran shiver, but it only lasted a second before Heinwald wrapped his hand once more around the base of the shaft and took the head properly into his mouth.

The chill was quickly overwhelmed by the searing-hot heat of Heinwald’s mouth. Despite Curran’s determination to keep an eye out, he couldn’t help but glance down. Watching Heinwald suck him off was so erotic in and of itself. Heinwald always looked so fucking pleased with the state of things. Eyes dropped to half-lids, upper lip slack, ignorant of the way residual rainwater soaked into the knees of his pants, too overcome with the sheer pleasure of sucking dick. His view was interrupted when Heinwald sucked in, hollowing his cheeks, and the sensation forced him to close his eyes and lift his head in ecstasy. “Oh,  _ fuck. _ ”

Heinwald hummed in reply, a vibration that crawled up his dick to his spine, that made his hand tighten in Heinwald’s hair--and when had his body made the executive decision to hold on for the ride?

His tongue rasped and flattened along the underside of his dick. His throat swallowed and worked at the tip as Heinwald tilted his head. He seemed quite determined to suck Curran’s soul out through his cock.

The grip Curran had on his hair had to be painful, to some degree. But Heinwald didn’t seem to mind, ignoring the fist in his long locks as he physically moved his head around, first pulling away to lave attention once more to the head of the cock, then pushing in to try and deep throat the whole shaft. Despite Curran’s above average size, Heinwald had no issues taking the whole thing in his mouth after literal years of practice giving blowjobs to this one particular dick.

_ Goddess fuck _ . “Fucking hell, baby. I love you. I love that mouth you have on you.”   


Heinwald hummed in acknowledgement.

“I’m gonna cum in your mouth, baby. You have to swallow it, mkay?”Despite his feeble attempt at sounding like he was in control of the situation, the shakiness of his voice gave his game away. Heinwald was smirking at him, he knew it; he could tell by the curve of his lips around his dick. He would be more offended...except his orgasm was washing over him and, true to his word, he came.

Heinwald had to let Curran’s softening dick slide about halfway out of his throat just so he had enough room to swallow. And swallow his did, in big gulping motions, as he purred happily. And that was, in Curran’s sex-hazed opinion, the hottest fucking thing about this--just how much Heinwald enjoyed sucking dick, so much so that he’d kneel down on cold wet stone in the middle of a street in the middle of a stakeout to give him a quick blowjob.

Heinwald’s little tongue flicked out one last time, lapping at Curran’s dick to clean off any remnants of their little  _ tête-à-tête. _ Then he sat back on his haunches, pulling up his sleeve to wipe his mouth with the back of his wrist before tugging down his frilly white sleeve again. His smirk hadn’t budged an inch.

Curran’s hand was still entangled in his hair. He gave him a quick little tug, one that brought him to his feet. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, as if they were two strangers kissing for the first time instead of friends, partners, lovers for years.

When they parted, Curran rasped, “I’ve had better back-alley blowjobs.”   


Heinwald only chuckled. He tilted head back, exposing the curve of his neck, the union between unworldly purple and near-pure white, and ran his fingers through his own hair, pulling out his hair tie in one fluid motion. Running his own fingers through his hair in an attempt to resettle the disturbed strands, he was stopped by Curran’s hand on his. 

Curran took over. He combed through Heinwald’s soft hair with his own fingers. Gathering it all up in one hand, he took the hair tie from Heinwald with the other. Practice made it easy to tie Heinwald’s hair back in his signature ponytail, even though they remained facing each other through the process.

Once he was done, Heinwald smiled. A soft, teasing sort of smile. “Stop staring at me and keep an eye out for our fellow.”

“You could make yourself useful, you know,” Curran grumbled back. His arm slipped down to wrap around Heinwald’s waist as he turned his attention back to the empty street.

“Haven’t I already been useful enough?” Curran rolled his eyes in response.

“Shut up, you. We’re on a stakeout.”

“ _ You’re _ on a stakeout.”

**Author's Note:**

> Random headcanon: Heinwald's mother was from Hinomoto.
> 
> A very very late birthday gift for my friend Durck~ I'm done with school, so I'll hopefully be back for good!


End file.
